Death Blossom
by Moosegomoo
Summary: The protagonist of this story is a young girl in her last year of Junior high. Her bright smile, childish antics, and adorable height can lift anyone's spirits. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but her grades have never been bad. With that in mind, can someone explain why she's being sent into E class?


A little girl takes a deep breath as she walks up to the gates of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Today is her first day.

She first heard of this school two weeks ago when her mother told her she would be changing schools. The name sounded strangely Japanese and after being shoved onto a grueling 12 hour flight she knew why.

It was in Japan.

Everything after that went by rather quickly; reaching the new house, moving in, getting acquainted with the area, and a week ago she went to the school for the first time. Because she was a transfer student, Chi had to take a test to be accepted into the school. After taking the test in a near empty room and waiting for a while, she was told to enter the principal's office.

Inside the office it was dark. The only source of light was the large wall of windows behind a desk. Sitting behind the desk was a man tall and sharp, with an imposing gaze who introduced himself as Asano Gakuho. He said something about class A, E, and about her being an exception. There was also a man in black, Karasuma if she remembers correctly. He spoke about confidence, or something like that, but she didn't hear most of what they had to say. She was too busy brooding over her current situation. Even now, two weeks after arriving, her pout grows with every step.

 _Stupid Mama, stupid Papa, stupid Onii-chan!_

She blames her mother for making her come, her father for allowing it, and her brother for not warning her.

The more she thinks about it, the angrier she gets. The angrier she gets, the more she spaces out. The more she spaces out, the faster she walks. The faster she walks, the harder the collision.

* * *

Asano Gakushu

Son of Asano Gakuho, seat number one, member of the Five Virtuosos.

On a typical day, Asano would be walking with the other four members of the Big Five. Today is not a typical day. Seo said he'd be with a girl, Ren was probably off somewhere flirting, and he didn't know or care where the other two were. They mostly stuck together for show.

Today nothing seemed too unusual, aside from the aforementioned. The other students parted from his path and whisper amongst them selves, undoubtedly about him.

Asano was busy with thoughts of his own. His father was up to something and he was sure it had to do with class E. All the new teachers and strange happenings around town since the school year began. He could just feel it was somehow connected. Asano's lips curl upward as he thinks of the things he can do if he has one over his father. It doesn't last for long.

Asano is violently bumped, nearly toppling him.

"oof"

"Hey, watch it!" Anger is replaced by shock when he sees his attacker. A little girl who looks to be a middle schooler nearly knocked him flat. She whips her shoulder length ponytail around, seemingly confused until her eyes land on Asano. They stand staring in silence. She's wearing their school uniform. He doesn't recall seeing her before, and didnt know of any transfer students.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl bows apologetically, "I should've been paying more attention, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She continues to rapidly bow and apologize. Asano can sense stares and whispers intensifying.

"Just watch where you're going next time." He says quickly, not wanting this incident to spark new gossip about him. Not that he actually cares if they gossip about him. He knew he was better than them. It was just annoying having to explain the truth.

"Yes, sir!" The girl shows a big smile and they part ways. Something about her words nag Asano. After a few steps he realizes the girl has a slight accent. Because of his father's influence he has met people from many different countries, so he is able distinguish it.

American

"Stop." Asano turns to confront her, only to see her at the base of the mountain. The mountain that leads to the satellite campus with only one class.

Class E

Gears in Asano's head begin to spin. He has to double check, but if the girl is a student who transferred _directly_ into class E...

His smile returns.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuh!" The girl complains to the dirt and grass around her, "Why is it so far away?" She isn't complaining because the walk is physically taxing. Her complaints are a result of how long it has taken. A whole _ten_ minutes passed since she began.

A small buzz from the blue book bag draped across her body interrupts her fit. Unzipping the top and digging through, she fishes out a sleek black smartphone. With the press of a button, the screen flashes on. She types in her password to see she got a new message. The sender is her beloved Onii-chan. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly, but she still opens the text.

 _"You're late. You were supposed to be at the class E staff room by 8:20. Also, silence your phone while at school. I don't want your phone getting confiscated for something so stupid. That includes turning off vibrate."_

The girl's eyes wander to her watch that reads 8:36.

"Oops." Without a second thought, she starts to sprint up the dirt road.

* * *

"Is something wrong Karasuma?"

For the first time her coworker showed signs of anxiety. His eyes shifting and leg tapping.

"Sorry. Actually, today-"

A knock at the door pulls the attention of the two adults inside. They both wait see who it is, and as a knock sounds again the man says,

"You may come in."

"Umm," The door slid open. "This is the class E teacher place, right?"

"Yes, yes it is. I'm glad to see you've made it." Karasuma closes his laptop and rises to his feet as a girl enters the room. She smiles and gives a sheepish laugh,

"I'm sorry for being so late."

"No, I should have thought to escort you. Class E is far from the main campus. The fault is mine."

"Really?" She tilts her head and taps an index finger on her bottom lip. "Hmm... Okay!" Her eyes break from Karasuma's figure and sweep over the room.

The teacher's office is bare; a few desks, chairs, cabinets, and a fridge decorate the room. The only eye catching aspect is a blonde woman with enormous boobs.

"Who is this little squirt?"

"I'm not little!" Counters the squirt, who gives a very distasteful look. Karasuma clears his throat before introducing them.

"This is Chi Tanaka. She will be transferring into class 3-E today. Tanaka-san, this is Irina Jelavić. She is the English teacher for your class."

"Transfer student?"

"Yes," The agent responds, "I was ordered to keep her a secret until she could introduce herself personally." Irina hums thoughtfully.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chi-chan. You may call me Jelavić-sensei, okay?" Chi pouts and gives the booby lady her stink eye. Never the less, she greets her new teacher.

Ignoring his coworker who's seeping with joy having been called a _proper_ name, Karasuma gets down to business. "I would have liked to introduce you to the target beforehand, but it's to late now. I feel it's best if we-"

"Target?" Chi's head tilts to the side, reflecting her confusion.

"Yes, I told you during the briefing last week."

"Um." Nervous laughter becomes a deep bow. "I'm sorry Karasuma-san." Her confession is given with a low voice. "I wasn't listening at all."

"O-oh. Well, that's fine," The agent says to dismiss Chi's worries, "we have time before the next class starts. I'll brief you during the time in between.

* * *

The bell chimes to signal the end of the first period.

"Okay everyone," The teacher is interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opens and his colleague steps into the classroom. "Karasuma-sensei, is something the matter?"

"I have an announcement to make. We have a new student transferring in today." The class erupted with murmurs of speculation on just who it could be.

"After Ritsu and Itona the most likely candidate would probably be an alien, right?"

"Really? I hoped we would get something like an elf."

"No, the theme is clearly sci-fi, not fantasy."

"I hope whatever alien it is isn't scary. Something like E.T. instead of the Predator."

"Ugh, do you really think the government would let something like that into our class?"

"Why wouldn't they? What's a class of school kids compared to the world?"

"Hazama-san don't be like that. Besides, wouldn't an alien like the Predator also be a risk to humanity?"

"Exactly, they hope by putting them together one will kill the other and the world will have one less threat."

"Eh-em," The imaginations quiet down.

"Karasuma-sensei, why don't you show us the newest addition to our class? I'm sure that'll quell our student's curiosity."

"Well," He says after a half hearted sigh, "I guess that's true. You may come in now."

A pair of curious hazel eyes peek around the door frame. The rest of the body follows to reveal a small girl. Her gaze flutters about the room before it lands on a yellow anomaly.

"Um, what...?" Her head tilts. "Wha- Oh! Are you Mister Target?"

"Yes, yes! I am Mister Target. Please call me Korosensei."

"It's nice to meet you Korosensei! I'm Chi Tanaka and I'll be transferring into your class today. I hope we can have fun together!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Hello reader,_**

 ** _I, the epic being known as Moosegomoo, am here to present the start of a new story that will probably take me too long too finish. It's name? Well that's currently undecided but you probably already saw the name if you're reading this. So, where to begin..._**

 ** _The idea for this fic came into my head when I was creating a character in another story (that has yet to see the light of day). While making dialogue the character mentioned having a younger sister. I thought to myself,_**

 ** _A) since when did you have siblings? and_**

 ** _B) how would I write a younger child?_**

 ** _I like my people to be fairly intellectual so I couldn't fathom writing a derpy little kid. With that in mind, I chose to write this. You better believe that Chi will be very derpy, very little, and one heck of a kid._**

 ** _I don't have much in terms of a plan for this. It's more of a playground for me to mess around with Chi and the many characters in class E. However, I do have a few endings in mind that I'll try to shoot for as the story progresses. We'll just have to wait and see._**

 ** _I encourage you to leave a review if you have any questions now, (not that anything happened this chapter) or in the future._**

 ** _And you know what else?_**

 _Once upon a time I'd cringe when I saw "Onii-chan"... Look how far we've come..._

 ** _Welp_**.

 ** _Bai~_**

 ** _Edit: I learned how 2 rite gooder_**


End file.
